Hes the only one
by luvergrrl
Summary: He left me and he wasn't coming back. I didn't care anymore he could die and I wouldn't ever care. I have started a new     life. Jacob was the only one I would ever care about. He could have the relationship I wanted. Only him only me forever.


He s the only one

B Pov

He left me and he wasn t coming back. I didn t care anymore he could die and I wouldn t ever care. I have started a new life. Jacob was the only one I would ever care about. He could have the relationship I wanted. Only him only me forever.

Ding dong the door rang. I bounced down stairs and opened the door. Hello Jacob my love I said. He reached down and pressed his lips to mine his tongue entered my mouth I moaned against his lips. I pulled away for air. Bella you look so beautiful .Lets go take a walk to the mountain top. Jacob said in a dream like voice. But Jacob it is such a long walk. I whined. Don t worry babe I will carry you. Jacob swooped me up. I loved having a werewolf bf. We reached the top of the mountain and he pulled something out of the book bag he packed for us. It was a whole picnic set and a tent. Babe what with the tent I said with a confused look on my face. His smile told me everything except if I was ready. Mmmmmmmmmmmm He said Did you catch on my love I m ready if you are, I looked around to see if anyone else was with us but I knew Jacob would of checked. At least I hoped he did. ummmm yes I am ready Jacob. You did check to see if anyone was around didn t you? I questioned. Jacob nodded his head and ran off for second calling back I ll be right back sweetheart I walked over to the cliff and gazed off into the sun, I thought what Jacob told Charlie. I could only wonder probably that I would be at Emily s for the night. I usually am some nights I like being over there. I just am so nervous about tonight I mean it s only like six but uhg it s nerve-racking. My phone starts to vibrate I wonder who that could be. I look at the phone and it s a text from Alice. It said Bella I m sorry for texting you but I can t see you I know that your with Jacob but I usually can see what you are doing but I see nothing now please call me now! I picked up my phone and pressed speed dial 6. Alice picked up on the first ring. Hello Bella tell me what you are doing please. Pleaded Alice. I don t know if I should Alice. I can t do this to Edward please don t make me. I said Bella I won t tell Edward he doesn t have to know what you are doing. She was pleading but now I wanted to tell her but I didn t know how to tell her. I said ummmm Alice I m going to have sex with Jacob. I love him and I m ready for this. Please don t tell Edward I couldn t take it. Bella seriously don t Bella just don t. Edward stills love you this is going to kill him. She said. Goodbye Alice. I love you. I said and then hung up. I wasn t going to let Edward ruin this. I looked up to see Jacob sitting there on a big rock. Who was that my love? I tried to think if I should lie or tell the truth. Ummmm it was Alice Jacob don t let it worried you. I said. He put his head in his hands and sighed. I walked over to him and rubbed his back and he moaned. I was wet at the sound of that it was almost 730 and we haven t eaten yet. We rushed through dinner and we set up the tent. Jacob took my hand and led me into the tent. We were both new at this and we were unsure of how to do this. I started to take off my clothes and he stopped me. He walked over to me and said Let me help you with that babe. I laughed and took off his shirt. Damn Jacob you got some abs. He replied Why yes I do Bella and you got a great body yummy. He unhooks my bra and kisses my chest. I giggle and moan at the same time. I put my hand at the crotch of his pants and started to rub him through his pant. He moaned loudly and grabbed my breasts. He started to need them. It felt so good we were both in a fit of moaning. When I heard a load rip I look down to see that he had torn through his jean and had torn off mine. I gazed at his largeness. We started to deeply kiss and our hands traveled each other. I stayed in his spot still given him a hand job he was in ecstasy. He moved my hand and he whispered in my ear very demanding. Suck me Bella do it now! I put my head down near his man hood and licked it he moaned my name. Then I took him in my mouth and moved up and down. He told he was ready to cum when I released my grip on his dick. He said I need to be in you now bella like I mean now babe. He layed me down and he lunged into me. We both screamed and came at the same time. I layed down on him and slept but I was awoken. The tent unzippered and there stood a perfect body. Yup just my fucking luck Edward was there god damn him. "Bella what the fuck are you doing." he was screaming at me.

Jacob pov

So as me and Bella meet are ends and the tent unzippers. Edward fucking Cullen walked in to me and Bellas tent. "Bella what the fuck are you doing" when he screamed that at her I got pissed. I stood up and look him in his eyes. "Stay away from her you dumn ass dick hole". Bella backed against the wall of the tent. The sun shone in and hit Edward directly and he began to sparkle. It took everything I had not to laugh he sparkled like a fairy.  
"Jacob I don't have to listen to you she's my Bella and will never want you!" Edwards word stung me with the pain of a slap of his hand. Bella at this time stood her ground and spoke voice and hands shakeing. "Edward masen cullan! Shut the fuck up I love him and he's the only one I will ever love." Edward stumbled back and fell to his knees. My eyes were burning with tears from every that just happened. Bella picked herself up and put her arms around me. Edwards eyes were also burning but not of tears. Of anger. Edwards picks hisself up and glares at me and Bella and runs full speed away.

B pov

I lean over to Jacob and kissed him on the cheak both of us were shakin from the fight I could only wonder how edward felt...

read review comment all the shiz nitz thxs 


End file.
